rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 4 Summary
EPISODE 4: Barbie Tingz: The Musical After Eva and June's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom gagged and shook about what just happened, they all see Eva and June's Mirror Message. Eva's says, "You fags actually made me feel so special and welcomed, like never before. In that case, I still hate you all xx", while June's says "Nothing can explain the hurt that I'm feeling right now, please fight to make it a great season, I just wish I was there with you all <3". Onya and Charli both wipe down the mirror. Shooketh expresses to the girls how important it is to bring your A-game every week because anyone can go. Daisy says that another double elimination could happen. Eventually, all the girls relax around the lounge to discuss everything that's been going down. Everyone congratulates Charli and Molly on their win, Charli mentions that this is her second win already, she says that it feels so good to know I'm bringing what the judges want. Molly says that it was about time she won because she's been getting impatient. Sophie notices that Taneesha has been acting very quite since walking into the Werkroom, she asks her what's on her mind. Taneesha expresses that she is frustrated with the fact that it's now week 3 and she still hasn't impressed the judges and that she didn't come to be Safe or in the Bottom. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be to transform yourself into a living doll. The queens get 20 minutes to get into their doll character. The queens all present themselves as a doll with their blonde hair, cute outfits and purses. In the end Charli and Shooketh are delcared the Winners of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to wow the judges in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by Barbie. Jake then announces that because Charli and Shooketh won the Mini Challenge, they will become Team Captains. The queens get to picking their teams. On Team Charli: Keisha, Leo, Molly, Onya and Tia. While on team Shooketh: Daisy, Sophie, Sweet, Taneesha and Yen. Afterwards, Jake leaves the Werkroom and the Queens all begin. In the Werkoom, all the queens are focused and ready to deliver it in the challenge. On team Charli everyone is pumped and ready because there are alot of dancers on the team compared to team Shooketh. Keisha says that their team might struggle with the challenge more because it's a dance and choreography challenge. After a bit of organising, Team Charli heads off the practice their choreo. '' ''During the Choreo, things go pretty well, Keisha does probably the best and sets the standard for what the team has to bring. Onya does good too but is constantly reminded of the fact that she has alot to prove to the judges after last week and overall becuase she hasn't been slaying. Leo, Molly and Tia get most things right but they need a bit of practice and perfection if they want to win this challenge. Team Charli head back into the Werkroom and Team Shooketh head off to practice their choreo. '' ''During team Shooketh's rehearsal, things get a bit messy. Taneesha, Sweet and Shooketh do the best and don't take alot of talking to, to really get things right. Yen is the weakest overall but she is determinded to try her absolute best. Taneesha while she is a little nervous becuase her team is probably not the strongest, remains very focused and ready to win this. '' ''The next day, the queens are all beating their faces for the Mainstage, Sweet and Shooketh talk about how they were up all night practising the choreo. Shooketh says that she is mostly confident in their team to win but Yen and Onya might fuck it up for them. Across the room, Molly and Tia chat about how they might fair in the challenge. Tia says that she is a good dancer but when it comes to team choreo it can be difficult because she works better alone. They also talk about what life back in Persia is like. Tia explains that things for her got pretty bad and she her family needed to escape and find a better life. She also says that she has known since she was 8 years old that she wanted to do drag either for fun or for a career. And now that she's where she is now, it's surreal. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Emma Bunton & Nick Jonas. First up, Team Charli. Each queen comes out and does their part of the muscial. Everyone has on a similar look with blonde hair and accessories to give it a barbie feel. Charli and Keisha do the best, they portray Barbie really well with her cute attutude and slutty vibe. Leo does good too but is overshadowed a little by what Charli and Keisha do. Molly, Onya and Tia becomes quite messy about 30 sceonds into the number. Molly trips once but gets up and eventually finds her rythm. Onya and Tia lack alot of energy and don't convey Barbie at all. Up next, Team Shooketh. All the queens come out as Barbies and immediately the vibe of the number is better than Team Charli. Shooketh, Taneesha and Sweet bring really good Baribe vibes while slaying the choreo. Yen is a tiny big sloppy with her choroe but her Barbie is really good, Daisy and Sophie also do good to in all the categories. '' ''After the Musical and Runway, Team Shooketh are declared the Winning Team, with Shooketh the Winner of the Challenge. Team Shooketh leave the stage into Untucked. Team Charli are all up for elimination and recieve critiques. '' ''During critiques, Charli is told that she did a really good job both as a Team Captain and in the challenge but overall the other team was better. It was really close to determine a winner. Keisha is told that she was probably the best in the dancing department and was also very present in her ability to portray a Barbie. Leo is told that she was also good but was overshadowed by both Keisha and Charli. She is told to keep up the great work. Molly is told that she was kinda messey and unpresent throught out alot of the number but she eventually got her rythm. Onya is told that she just didn't impress the judges alot. She faded into the background alot and her Barbie vibe wasn't the best. Lastly, Tia is told that she is clearly not good at choreography however her barbie was ok. Overall her terrible choreo might not be enough to save her. Back in Untucked while the losing team are being critiqued, Team Shooketh grab a cocktail and celebrate their win. Everyone congratulates Shooketh for being a skinny Team Captain. Shooketh admits that she was nervous for her team yesterday but she is so proud of them from pulling throught. They also discuss who might be in trouble on the other team. Everyone says that Onya was kinda lacklsutre in the challenge and is probably lipsyncing. It becomes a toss up between Molly and Tia. '' ''Soon, Team Charli enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Keisha is kinda feeling weird because she got good critiques. She says that if her team won she or Charli would have won tonight. Sophie says that she is happy that Keisha is confident but that would never happen. Onya has a little bit of a breakdown and says that she is so disappointed that she flopped a dance challenge when that is what she is known for in Dallas. All the queens comfort her and tell her to fight if she has to. Back on the Mainstage, Charli, Keisha, Leo and Molly are all delcared Safe leaving Onya and Tia in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Tia rips off her look to reveal a cute cocktail dress. She pulls out some stunning moves that impress the judges. Onya takes a minute to warm up to the vibe of the song but eventually she has the judges living for her. By the end of the song, it's unclear who is going home. After the lipsync, Onya stays while Tia is Eliminated and Sashay's Away 11 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts